Is This Love?
by Amory Blackwood
Summary: A sweet little songficlet. Sakura is there to listen to a mystery man guess who review and tell me if you want a continuation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: same old warning applies, I don't own Naruto, nor am I making money from this. I don't own the song _Is This Love _by Whitesnake either.

Is This Love?

_The beat starts out soft, and grows. A singer steps from the shadows and begins to sing. He nervously runs his hands through his hair._

I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone,  
Its times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
And I can't wait to see you again

_He stares out into the crowd, looking for that one special person. The one who keeps him up at night, the one who drives him crazy._

I find I spend my time  
Waiting on your call,  
How can I tell you, baby  
My backs against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright,  
cause I don't think I can take anymore

_He looks for that one unmistakable head of hair, and the eyes that haunt him. He asked her to be here, but would she really come?_

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
cause its really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...

_He runs his hands through his spiky hair, wondering if it was all just a dream._

I can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But, with you I've found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day,  
An I can't wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms

_He passes her at work every day, and every day his love grew, but did she really ever notice? Out of the corner of his eyes, while he is singing his heart out, he sees the green sparkle of her eyes, mimicked in her clothes, and that wonderfully soft pink hair, pulled up loosely, the way she always does._

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
cause its really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...

_He sings only for her, and she can't take her eyes off of the stage, she knows it's for her and her alone that he pours out his heart to this little club._

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...

_When he finally finished singing, he looks right at her, and asked "_ Will you be mine, my flower, my Sakura?" _and she looked up at him, love flowing in her every move, _

"Yes, Kotetsu."

Authoress babble: Yes, I know I kept you guessing as to who it was. It could have been any number of people. No I haven't forgotten Let Go, I've just been swamped and writers blocked. A new chapter is in the works, and should be out soon. Reviewers get showered in their favorite dessert. Please, tell me if you want a continuation of this fic. If you don't tell me I won't know, and won't do one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: no, I don't own Naruto, I'm not male, and I'm not Japanese. I'm also poor. Chapter dedicated to Oni-Hime-san for wanting a continuation.

Is This Love?

Chapter Two: Unrequited

(A month before chapter one)

Kotetsu walks down the hall, dreaming of her again, not really caring where he is going, or what he is doing.

"Kotetsu, man, get your head outta the clouds, or Tsunade is going to hurt us for being late again." complained his long time partner and roommate Izumo. "You've been daydreaming for ages now."

"Yeah, and you know that I don't have the courage to ask her anything. She's too far above me" Kotetsu replied, looking downtrodden. "She'd never notice me anyway."

"Dude, we work for her teacher, you see her daily, I'm sure she's noticed you." replied Izumo, looking at Kotetsu with a bit of disgust. "You just need to grow a spine long enough to actually talk to her and not stutter at her."

"Don't laugh at me Izu, or I'll tell your next girlfriend some of your strange habits" retorted Kotetsu, blushing slightly.

"You assume I'll have a girlfriend, I prefer less attachment than that, and why do you always assume it's going to be a woman?" Izumo calmly replied.

Kotetsu shudders at the unexpected image. "Y'know Izu, that was not something I needed to see or hear right now. And if we don't hurry delivering these papers, Tsunade will have our hides for lunch. S...Sakura took her sake away again."

"Y'know 'Tetsu, you really need to stop stuttering her name, and when you talk to her. That was she might actually get that you like her, and are not just stuttering because you are a moron."

"Thanks Izu, way to be an ass to the guy who pays half the rent. And I'm making sure to tell your next date that you snore." Kotetsu blushed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" cried out Izumo. "Don't do that. No one would want to sleep with me after that."

"That's the point. Then I won't have to immediately leave when I get home from working late." Kotetsu quipped back. "Now come on, Tsunade is waiting for the papers in that folder you have."

"What folder?" Izumo asked. "Seriously, what folder?"

"Don't tell me you left it back at the apartment. She's gonna kill me for not reminding you. And she's sober."

"Then we'd better run, huh. Let's go, time's wasting, and she's getting more sober by the minute."


End file.
